Demigod at Merlin
by DaughterOfHemera
Summary: Calypso Rhea Ravenclaw thought she was just a normal girl until her mother was killed by a hell hound, and the goddess Hestia visited her, telling her that she was a demigod and a witch. Bad summary, please read.


**10 YEARS AGO**

 **New York Hospital**

 **1:38 AM**

On the night of April 9th, 2006, it was completely silent. There was not a single sound, no snoring, no footsteps. Nothing. That was at least until one simple, beautiful sound was heard. The sound of a child's cry.

At fist glance, this child would seem nothing but ordinary; with a little clump of dark hair, and a tiny, chubby body. Though if one were to have seen the child's eyes, then they would have known. She would be anything but ordinary. She had large, impossibly dark blue eyes, that seemed to literally glow with power. They held a level of intelligence that no child should have, and portrayed a sense of calm. When the child was given a name, she smiled.

That is how Calypso Rhea Ravenclaw came to be.

The End... Just kidding, there is much more to tell. You see, Calypso was much more than just an unusual looking baby, she was also the child of a god, and a witch. (yes, both worlds exist) And not any god at that, she was the daughter of zeus, the king of gods. She was destined to fight monsters, live with one parent, and die an early death. That is the sad truth.

As said man, Zeus, stood next to his lover, he hoped, and prayed (the irony) to the fates that his daughter would be safe from her life as a demigod. He knew that he would have to leave in a matter of minutes, as the ancient laws prohibited contact with his child, and that this could possibly be that last time he would see her in person. All he could do was wish for a chance. A chance that she would survive.

As he kissed Calypso goodbye, and faded out of existence, he had no knowledge of a life changing argument going on.

 **Olympus, The Fate's Mansion**

 **2:02 AM**

Just minutes before, the three fates had felt something off. A new life. This alone was nothing unusual, but with the destiny that seemed to follow the child is what was intriguing. The child of possibly the most powerful god, and a very magically strong witch. She carried a heavy weight upon her.

Despite what most people think, the fates do not actually decide what happens in a person's life, no, that would take much to long. They simply make sure that what is destined to happen, does happen. They enforce the rules of life.

So when they saw into that one child's destiny, they were astonished; which very rarely happens. Never before had they seen someone with such a busy life. They knew that she would need help, and they decided together that they would help her. They would bless her with a very dangerous ability, one that has never been given before, the ability to change fate.

 **The woods in Pennsylvania**

 **1:38 AM**

In the woods of Pennsylvania, a group of about 30 girls, clad in silver outfits and equipped with bows, ran through the trees. These girls with the exception of one, were known as the hunters of Artemis, the immortal fighters. The other girl, was actually not a girl at all, she was a goddess.

Artemis was having a great day, her along with her hunters had already killed three hell hounds since the time that they had packed up their camp. She was running after a fourth hellhound when she suddenly stopped. She, being the goddess of childbirth, always could tell when a new demigod was born. And at that moment she knew that her father had a demigod child, but not any child, for his daughter was also to be a witch. She felt pity for the girl, as she new her life was going to be no run in the park.

With sudden determination she decided to help this child, her half sister. She blessed her with the ability to change into and communicate with any animal, along with being able to use a bow with ease, and ability.

 **Nyx's Castle in Tartarus**

 **1:38 AM**

In a solid black castle, a seemingly middle aged woman, dressed in a black gown, swept through the halls of a castle. Only seconds ago she had felt a disturbance in power, on earth. One minute everything was fine, and the next, the power level spiked. She searched for the located and was surprised that this power did not come from a god, but a newborn demigod. The daughter of Zeus.

Upon thinking of said god, a grin broke out upon her face. For the last two hundred years she had been fighting with him about being able to visit earth more that twice a decade. She thought that maybe blessing this child would do one of two things. Either make him mad that she had dared to bless his child, or make him happy that she wanted to help her, and decide to let her come up to earth more often. So she did exactly that. She bless the child with the ability to shadow travel, create objects out of shadows and to become invisible.

 **The real End**


End file.
